


Achy Breaky Heart

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note: For Lorelei from Ursula. In Sympathy for her dental woes.





	Achy Breaky Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I'm Fox Mulder," Mulder said, "This is my partner, Walter Skinner." 

 

"There are two of you doing the story?" Lauri Jones inquired, her big brown eyes lighting with excitement. 

 

"Not really," Mulder corrected. "Walter didn't want me in such a rough part of town alone. He's overly protective." 

 

"I just know you have a nose for trouble, Mulder," Walter said. 

 

"A good journalist should have one," Mulder said. 

 

Walter's only comment was a snort. He looked around, his nose wrinkling. Mulder also caught a stale odor in the place. It was most likely the old furniture that lined the day room. It had all seen better days as had the men who slumped wearily on the couches and chairs. 

 

"Eventually, we hope to have a job training facility here," Lauri said. She said, "We were about to serve lunch. Follow me." 

 

Despite the gentle manner, the plump woman didn't seem to have any problem giving orders. 

 

"One of the big problems our clients have is lack of medical care," Lauri said. "Just before you arrived, I was calling yet another charity to try to get poor dear Alex's teeth fixed. I'm sure it's his wisdom teeth. Most people have them out in their twenties, but his gave him no trouble until now. We used to have a free medical and dental clinic in town, but it lost its funding two years ago. We kept it going for another year, but there was no way to keep supplies and housing beyond that...even with a volunteer staff." 

 

"Maybe my article will get you some donations," Mulder said. He was looking forward to completing this and seeing his first big article in print. The photographer assigned by Modern Times Magazine wandered about taking pictures. Mulder let him do his thing. Dennis had years of experience and a couple of Pulitzer prizes under his belt. 

 

"Alex is going to be our star at some point. Although I wish he would sleep in the shelter," Lauri said. 

 

"This Alex," Mulder said, grimacing at the name, "is a client?" 

 

"Well, he was a client, currently he's paid staff. He works here during the day and has another job in the evening at Gates Bookstore, the one that's open all night. He's trying to save enough to rent a small house. He's staying in a friend's garage right now. It's better than where he was sleeping," Lauri explained. 

 

"How come he doesn't just sleep here?" Mulder asked. 

 

"Because of Noble and Timmy," Lauri explained. "His dog and cat. He's not the only one either. For some homeless people, a cat or dog is the only thing they have that loves them. They would as soon freeze as give up their only friend. I know it sounds foolish, but believe me, Alex isn't a fool. He's very special." 

 

Mulder looked at Walter and smiled wryly. He thought that Ms. Lauri had a major crush on her favorite former client. 

 

As they entered the room, a man came burdened by a stack of lunch trays that still steamed from the dishwasher. He set them down, stretched his back and ended with his hand against his swollen left cheek. 

 

As soon as the trays revealed the face of the man, Mulder lost it. 

 

"You let me think you were dead!" Mulder ranted. 

 

A moment later, Walter's strong grip peeled Mulder off the man and held him away. 

 

Lauri's pretty face turned very red. Before Mulder could fend her off, her hand connected to his cheek in a very unladylike fist. Mulder found himself stumbling back into the arms of his lover. Walter groaned softly and said beneath his breath, "Thank God, I was right." 

 

"What?" Mulder said, turning to look at Walter. He didn't like the way Walter's eyes were shining as he gazed at Alex Krycek. He turned back and spent a few moments absorbing every detail of Alex's appearance. The man looked good except for the expression of pain on his face. 

 

Ashamed of himself, Mulder said, "Sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have done that." 

 

Holding his jaw, Alex complained, "At least you could have hit the side that already hurt." 

 

"So you're the one with the impacted wisdom teeth?" Mulder asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'm the one," Alex said. He glared at Mulder, shot an unreadable expression at Walter and headed back into the kitchen. "I'm going go take another aspirin and put some ice on my jaw." 

 

Alex's departure left Mulder to face the wrath of Lauri. She had her hands in fists on her hips, her feet set firmly on the ground as if prepared for a physical battle, and her face was red with fury. 

 

"Get out," Lauri said. "How dare you come in here and assault one of my staff members?" 

 

"You don't understand," Mulder said. "We knew each other from before. From the war." 

 

"Alex didn't say anything about being part of the resistance," Lauri said. She looked confused now. 

 

"He was involved, more than involved," Mulder said. He thought about it and said, "Alex Krycek was one of the leaders before I even knew there was one." 

 

"Than why wasn't his role in the reports after the war?" Lauri asked. "Why would a hero end up sleeping in a tent under the freeway?" 

 

"His role wasn't reported," Mulder said, "Because he was..." 

 

"He played fast and loose with the rules and people suffered," Walter said. "Everyone thought he was dead. They hoped he was dead." 

 

"I can't believe that," Lauri said, "Alex is so gentle. He's a good man." 

 

Meanwhile, Mulder found himself drawn closer to the kitchen door. Walter had Lauri Jones distracted and the way was clear. Nothing ever changed. He couldn't keep away from Alex Krycek. Not ever. 

 

OooOooO 

 

In the kitchen, Alex was slumped in a chair, one beautiful hand dangling at his side as the other held a plastic bag filled with ice to his cheek. 

 

"I didn't mean to hit you," Mulder said softly. 

 

"You did a great job if that was unintentional," Alex said wryly. 

 

Crouching in front of Alex, Mulder stared up at him. It wasn't the first time he saw Alex from this angle. Either because his loving enemy had finally had enough or decked him or for more pleasant reasons. The second thought made Mulder glance between Alex's legs. He was amused to see Alex sit up primly and close his legs. 

 

"Now's a hell of a time to get modest," Mulder said. "We used to go at it damn near anywhere." 

 

"Lots of things used to be. I used to be," Alex said, his voice ragged with pain. "We used to be." 

 

"Yeah, you and Walter used to be too," Mulder said. 

 

"Who told you that?" Alex said. 

 

"It wouldn't have been like Walter to hold back. We're together," Mulder said. 

 

"Yeah? Well, I hope you make each other very happy. Now get the hell out of here and forget you ever saw me," Alex said. 

 

Gently removing Alex's hand from his face, Mulder looked at the swollen face and said, "I have plenty of money. Let me help." 

 

"Quoting Star Trek again?" Alex asked. 

 

"Oh, come on, unless everything was a lie, you were just as geeky about it as I was," Mulder said, laughing. "Walter doesn't understand. He was more of a western type. I caught him jerking off to the Big Valley one day. All those macho cowboys in tight jeans." 

 

A smile twitched on Alex's face or at least it did on the side that wasn't sore. He said, "I could see that. Walter was always more of the strong silent type." 

 

"Yeah," Mulder said. 

 

"I have some more work to do," Alex said. He got up and put his ice bag in the sink. He went to the fridge to take out institutional bags of salad and dump them into a serving container. 

 

"You have two hands," Mulder said. 

 

"I wasn't too proud to accept that," Alex said. "They offered me more." His look embraced both Mulder and Walter, who was coming through the doorway. "I told them they didn't really understand humans. That you couldn't just give someone to another person as a reward. I don't think they got it." 

 

That silenced Mulder. He knew the rebels didn't respect him as they respected Alex. He didn't know they considered Walter and he to be sex toys to hand over to their favored human. If he had any idea, he and Walter would have been terrified if they believed that the man who died in the FBI garage was really Alex. Walter had said a hundred times that it was not. But they never saw Alex in person after that. 

 

Alex just came to Mulder in dreams and visions. Walter didn't even have that. 

 

OooOooO 

 

There was no budging Alex from his chores. He worked steadily, finally relaxing enough to exchange comments with the men he served. Mulder could see Alex's chameleon soul at work, ever changing to fit whatever circumstance in which he found himself. 

 

Meanwhile, Mulder decided to stick to his task as well. He sat down at a table, using his former skills as an investigator to persuade the men to talk to him. 

It was a surprise. 

 

Jason had worked for a company for ten years before the insider trading scam wiped it out. He had lost his savings, his medical coverage, and then a long bout of illness kept him from getting another job. He had gone into shock when he lost his home and found himself on the street. Thank God for Lauri, Jason said. He had nervously wiped his patched together glasses and said, "Lauri helps without making me feel like a beggar. She's given me back my self esteem." 

 

Henry's story was more typical. He had worked for a newspaper until hard drinking had resulted in unemployment. He had just completed a long inpatient program and hoped that he would be eligible for a job-retraining program. Meanwhile, he stayed at the shelter and was working for his keep. 

 

Austin looked barely old enough to be here. He was eighteen, a graduate of the foster care system, who had been trying to work up enough courage to sell his body on the street when Alex saw him talking to a john. Alex's steely grip on his shirt collar had turned into a hard pull into reality. He was working on his adult education and talking to a lawyer about suing the state for abuse in the foster care system. 

 

All of the men thought the world of Alex. 

 

OooOooO 

 

After lunch, most of the residents had programs to attend. Lauri demanded that everyone be involved in some kind of rehabilitation. Whether school, mental health counseling, or an outpatient substance abuse program, no one was allowed to be idle. 

 

Alex refused to talk until lunch was cleared and the worn, but clean institutional kitchen was in good order. Without comment, Walter pitched in. Mulder didn't want to help, but when even Dennis put down his camera to help, he let the dirty looks force him into action. At least, he picked a job putting away dishes that let him bump hips with Alex. 

 

The third time that Mulder had 'accidentally' nudged him with his crotch, Alex said, "Look, Mulder, if you need to pin me to the counter and rub yourself off, go right ahead, but then can I get my work done without having you hump me like an obsessed cocker spaniel?" 

 

That greatly amused both Walter and Dennis, offending the hell out of Mulder. His lover could have at least have acted jealous. 

 

Besides that wasn't how the game was played. Alex had always let him take any liberty with his body. He'd hardly ever complained. 

 

Finally, everything was in place, shining as much as the battered surfaces could be polished. Walter looked around and said, "Feels damn good to do something that actually lets you see results." 

 

"You still working for the FBI?" Alex asked. 

 

"Special consultant to the President on alien affairs," Walter said. 

 

"They're gone," Alex said, "At least, all except a few missing in action renegades and a scattering of hybrids." 

 

Alex's brief glance at Mulder reminded him all too well of his ancestry. It didn't make Mulder happy. 

 

"I know that and you know that," Walter said, "But they're still scared. It took them long enough to believe, even longer than it took me. But now they are as paranoid as Mulder." 

 

"He was never as paranoid as reality demanded," Alex said. "He was right. You got that at the end." 

 

"I understood a lot of things at the end," Walter said softly. "Why did you do it, Alex? You set that up." 

 

"I knew that I failed with Spender and I needed to persuade him that I was dead. It was effective." 

 

"I still have nightmares," Walter said. 

 

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "But then I didn't pull the trigger." 

 

"No, you didn't," Walter said. He stepped closer to Alex and gently put his hand against his cheeks. "It's over, Alex. Why are you still out in the cold?" 

 

"Leave me the hell alone," Alex said. He was out the door so fast that neither Walter nor Mulder had time to stop him. He had disappeared as effectively as ever. It was as if he had vanished. 

 

OooOooO 

 

The easy thing to do was to let Alex continue to fend for himself. 

 

However, Lauri was concerned enough to demand go know how they had been involved with Alex. 

 

At the same time, Walter and Mulder had answered 'enemies and lovers'. 

 

Lauri had stared into their eyes so long that Mulder wondered if she had some psychic gift. She finally said, "He really needs help." 

 

"We can pay for his care," Mulder said. 

 

"No strings attached," Walter added. 

 

Mulder wasn't as sure about that. Seeing Alex made him want him. The cravings were back, as irresistible as ever. 

 

OooOooO 

 

The next night, the two followed Alex back to his 'home'. 

 

Alex probably would have noticed, but Lauri said that he had been running a fever all day. She had offered to pay for the surgery out of shelter funds, not that they could afford it, but she had been that concerned. 

 

The garage was just that. It was a garage. Alex bathed at the shelter, used the toilet at the all night station on the corner, and made do with a hose for water when he needed it. He held open the rickety door and said, "Come on guys. Hurry up and do your business. I'm not going to be much fun tonight." 

 

Out stalked a fat and plush black cat with just a sprinkling of white hairs on his chest. Moaning with joy at seeing his master, a large dog that might have had a lot of German shepherd stepped out, leaning against Alex's legs and pressing his forehead to them as he bowed to greet him. 

 

The dog had the biggest ears that Mulder had ever seen on a dog. He had a white chest, white stockings flecked with tan, and a mottled black coat. He was shaped differently than a shepherd. He looked a lot like the statues of Anubis that Mulder had seen. Mulder thought with amusement that Alex's dog looked as if a committee had put it together. Welcome to the club, dog, Mulder said to himself, reflecting on the elders who commissioned his birth. 

 

Alex leaned down to hug the dog. "Damn, it's cold," he complained. "I thought this was supposed to be spring. The cold makes this stupid toothache worse." 

 

The dog had spotted Mulder and Walter or it smelled them. It stood wagging his loosely curled tail and cocked its head as it studied them. 

 

"What's up, Nobie?" Alex asked. He followed the dog's gaze and spotted Mulder and Skinner. 

 

"Oh, shit," Alex said. "Can't you two take no for an answer?" 

 

"No," Mulder said. "Look, Alex, all you have to do is let us get the teeth taken care of and then you can disappear if you want." 

 

"You looking to buy off some guilt?" Alex asked. 

 

"You can call it that," Walter growled in that deep sexy voice that made Mulder want to drop to his knees and worship him. 

 

"Whatever you want to call it," Mulder added, "You aren't doing anyone any good, suffering like this. Look at you. Your hands are shaking. You're sweating like it's a hundred degrees, and you are just a shade above dead white. You can't sleep out in this cold, damp garage like this either. 

 

"I can't leave my cat and dog," Alex said. 

 

"I like animals," Walter said. "Mulder is good with them also." 

 

OooOooO 

 

Timmy, the Cat, did not care to ride in cars. His yowls sounded like the souls of the dammed as he rode in the makeshift crate of a cardboard box. Noble dog, known as Nobie, took it in stride as soon as he realized that the cat was complaining for no particular reason. 

 

Alex, ensconced in Walter's coat because he was having a chill, said, "I was trying to find a place to sleep and I crawled under a loading dock. I reached out and touched something warm. Thank God that it was Nobie, not a rat. He was guarding something. In the morning, I saw that the dog had a kitten. Timmy was not even as big as my hand then. He wasn't really old enough to leave his mother. Nobie was finding him food, but he needed milk replacer. I didn't know much about cats, but that's what Lauri told me. I was already eating and washing up there. Sometimes, I slept over and sometimes, well, sometimes, I knew I had to hide. I think that the only thing that got me off my pity pot and looking for work was the need to earn some money for a kitten bottle and formula. That stuff was expensive." 

 

"The three of us were all the same, all hard luck stories and cast outs. But we take care of each other," Alex said, leaning on the large dog. 

 

"Maybe it's time you let someone else take care of you," Mulder said. 

 

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that good a piece of ass," Alex said. 

 

"You were good," Walter said, a certain sexy note rumbling beneath his calm statement. "But you were more than that. Why do you think you hurt us so badly?" 

 

"I did what I had to do," Alex said. "I didn't have time to be in love. I didn't have time for being nice and clean. The job called for someone willing to get dirty. That was me, Alex Krycek." 

 

"You want to pretend that you never felt anything?" Mulder said. "When are you going to stop lying?" 

 

"All you want me to do is admit that I care about you so you can laugh at me," Alex said, his face buried in the dog's furry neck. 

 

"Do you hear anyone laughing?" Mulder said. 

 

Alex was too stubborn to answer that. 

 

OooOooO 

 

At the house, Timmy managed to claw Mulder when he was let out of the box. His revenge satisfying his need to assert his cat dignity, Timmy stalked the house, tail flagging before he decided he liked Walter's favorite oversized chair. His paws kneaded the worn fabric before a killer look from Walter froze him in place. Pretending that stopping was his own idea, Timmy curled up and spent a few moments grooming before deciding to call it a day. 

 

Noble completed an exploration of the house before making himself at home in front of the chair. 

 

"He lets Timmy get away with murder. That cat gets up on the furniture and ambushes Nobie's ears when he walks by. I don't think poor Noble really understands that Timmy isn't a baby anymore," Alex said. "Noble is the sweetest dog I have ever met. He loves everyone. I don't know how such a great dog ended on the streets." 

 

"Some real treasures end up in the rubbish," Mulder said. 

 

"I was never anyone's treasure," Alex said. "There wasn't a moment in my life when anyone cared for me more than anything. And don't say anything different." 

 

"There are so many should have beens, Alex," Walter said. "Seems as if we all have our regrets, but here we are." 

 

"Yeah, here, we are, hope you don't mind if I'm not the lover I used to be. Hard to be that wild thing when your teeth have you miserable," Alex said. 

 

"I have some codeine three," Walter said. "Why don't you take it and turn in?" 

 

"I sleep with my dog and cat," Alex said. 

 

"Of course, you do," Walter said. "I'll get the pills." 

 

OooOooO 

 

Mulder heard the whimpering first. He still slept lightly although never as badly as he had before Walter and he moved into the same bed. He managed to get out of bed without waking his lover and padded down the hall, putting his boxer shorts on as some measure of propriety although he really saw no point in it. It was not that Alex had seen him naked hundreds of times. 

 

The bed covers were everywhere. Timmy Cat looked very offended by his chosen companion's untoward restlessness. Nobie was doing his best to heal, licking Alex's fever flushed face continuously. 

 

One touch was enough to warn Mulder that Alex's condition wasn't the least bit amusing. He untangled the sheet that had wrapped around Alex's legs and entrapped him. He grunted as he tried to lift Alex out of bed to guide him to the bath. 

 

"Let me help," Walter said, his voice still fogged with sleep." 

 

"Sorry I woke you," Mulder said. 

 

"No problem, I'm in this as deep as you," Walter said. 

 

"I thought you hated him," Mulder said. 

 

"I thought I did too, but I was wrong," Walter said. "You try to persuade yourself that you never felt what you thought you did." 

 

"We have a big bed, Walter," Mulder suggested hopefully as they staggered down the hall with their burden. 

 

"It's up to him, Mulder, and he hasn't been sounding as if he wants anything to do with us," Walter reminded. 

 

"I know him better than you," Mulder said. "We always knew that there was nothing that could free us of each other. Nothing that could make us want that final end to what we had. I thought when I kept seeing him after what happened that not even death could separate us." 

 

"Very romantic, Mulder, very Wuthering Heights," Walter said. 

 

"I happen to know you read that five times when you were a kid," Mulder said as they stationed Alex on the toilet to peel the underwear and tee shirt off him. 

 

"My sister, Sarah, talks too much," Walter complained. 

 

"She's my favorite sister in law," Mulder said. 

 

Alex undressed; they maneuvered him into a tepid bath. Nobie sat in the doorway. Timothy had followed until he discovered the activity involved large quantities of water. He might be loyal, but he was no fool. 

 

By the time that Alex's fever had fallen, both men were soaked. He had fought them blindly until the water cooled his overheated brain. 

 

Repeated sponging with the tepid bathwater had slowly restored Alex's sanity. He took a deep breath, expelling it as a shuddering moan. "Will the morning never come?" he asked. 

 

"Soon," Walter said, "Soon, would you like to lie down with us so we can take care of you? No strings attached. It's just for comfort." 

 

"I should tell you I don't need anyone, but I don't feel very brave and independent right now," Alex confessed. 

 

"You don't have to. We have you," Mulder promised. 

 

"That didn't use to be much of a comfort," Alex admitted. 

 

"Yeah, well, things could be very different," Mulder said. 

 

"Are they going to be," Alex asked, his voice very quiet. "If I thought about staying?" 

 

"Yes, they will be," Walter promised, but Mulder's promise was the gentlest of kisses on Alex's forehead. 

 

After the men settled into the bed, which did seem as if it had always been intended for three, first the feather light weight of Timmy settled...on the pillows, of course, and then Nobie crept up, one foot at a time as if they would never notice a hundred pounds of dog invading their bed. 

 

After an exasperated sigh from Walter, there was no further comment made and Nobie settled at their feet very comfortably. 

 

OooOooO 

 

The morning found Alex wan and his jaw even more swollen. It had taken influence and bullying to get Alex scheduled for emergency dental surgery this morning. His stomach empty, Alex spent the waiting time curled in Walter's chair with Timmy on his chest and Nobie at his feet. He looked like an abused child, a look Mulder thought that Alex must practice to do it so well. 

 

When eight AM rolled around, Mulder made sure that Nobie had a chew toy and that Timmy's litter box was accessible before helping Alex out to the car. Walter had warmed up the vehicle and Alex kept his jaw clamped shut so the cold air didn't invade and awake his raw nerves. 

 

Although Alex went into the office alone, a harried looking assistant rushed out a few moments later. She said, "The doctor wants you to come into the room. Your friend tried to bite him." 

 

Mulder laughed, but Walter scowled. He growled, "Should have warned them that he wasn't a tame rat." 

 

The assistant fitted them with masks and made them remove their street shoes. Mulder hoped the dental surgeon didn't expect them to stay in for the surgery. Scully's autopsy viewings aside, Mulder couldn't handle watching Alex have his teeth extracted. He never had been able to watch that dental torture scene from Marathon Man. 

 

Thankfully, the dentist just wanted them to keep Alex calm until he had finished his exam and sedated him for the surgery. 

 

It was interesting. Mulder liked taking care of Alex, liked holding the sweating and trembling hand, liked brushing the silky hair back from Alex's forehead, and whispering comforting words. He glanced up and found Walter looking at him with a proudly tender expression. That felt very good too. 

 

The dentist gave Alex an injection. Alex seemed to fight off sleep, his green eyes enormous as he blinked and fretted. 

 

Walter rumbled, "It's alright, love, you can sleep. Mulder and I will be here. We're going to take care of you." 

 

Blinking tearful eyes at Walter, Alex asked, "How long? How long before you remember who I really am?" 

 

"If you can live with who I am," Walter said, blinking back a hint of tears. "I can handle who you were and embrace who you are now." 

 

"Really?" Alex asked, his hand at last relaxing in Mulder's. 

 

"Really," Walter promised. 

 

And Mulder again used no words; merely kissed the hand he held and stared deep into Alex's beautiful eyes. 

 

"I think I could stay," Alex said. "If you want me and..." 

 

"I always wanted a pet," Mulder teased. "You think I would let go of a perfect dog, a lovely cat, and the most beautiful rat I have ever seen?" 

 

Alex seemed to accept that in the spirit that it was offered. He let himself be eased down and he relaxed into sleep. 

 

It seemed like a long wait. Hours. When Alex was finally ready to go, they wheeled him out. His face was still puffy and someone had done an inadequate job at washing the debris of dental surgery off his face. Mulder finished the job with a delicate touch and Alex looked more himself. 

 

Walter drove again. He wasn't crazy about Mulder's driving. Walter was a control freak, but Mulder loved him anyway. They pulled into the pickup window of the Bartell's drugstore to pick up antibiotics and pain medicine. Alex didn't even stir from his position, as close as he could get to being on Mulder's lap. The backseat belt wouldn't let him get any closer 

 

Mulder would have been happy to put up with weight if Alex wanted to rest in his arms, but Walter felt strongly about seatbelts. 

 

OooOooO 

 

Eased by the painkillers, Alex was happy to be put to bed...in Mulder and Skinner's bed. Timmy sniffed at his face disdainfully, apparently smelling the faint odors of the dentist's efforts on Alex's breath. Apparently deciding that Alex was still his beloved owner despite the wrong scent, Timothy kneaded the pillow and settled next to Alex's head. Noble took a statue like position at the feet of the bed. 

 

As promised, Walter called Lauri Jones and reported that the surgery had gone well. 

 

Fretfully, Alex said, "Tell her I'm sorry that I can't go in tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be ready by Wednesday." 

 

"Don't worry about it," Walter reassured. "I can take a few days off and cover for you. Mulder will be home. He's a tribber to Modern Times, but he works at home. Our boy is writing a book too." 

 

"Fat chance. I had to write all the reports when we were partners," Alex said, a bit of his old sneer in his voice. 

 

"This is different," Mulder said, "This is creative writing." 

 

"So were your expense reports," retorted Walter, "but you didn't get them in on time anyway." 

 

"My editors are satisfied," Mulder said. He adjusted the pillows for Alex and made sure the blanket was smooth over his feet. Alex always had cold feet. 

 

Satisfied with Alex's comfort, Mulder said, "Well, I guess, everyone is at home." He dimmed the lights, but left them high enough so a nimbus of soft light surrounded Alex. With his puffy cheek hidden by the attending cat, all Mulder could see was Alex's lovely profile. He sighed happily. 

 

"Do you think he will stay?" Walter asked. 

 

"Do you want him to stay?" Mulder asked. 

 

"It's what you want," Walter answered. His face turned red. "I love you." 

 

"Are you afraid to say you still want him?" Mulder teased. 

 

Walter's silence was the answer. Mulder said, "I think this will work as long as we are honest about how we feel. We both still have feelings. I'm sure he does too, but I bet it won't be easy to persuade him that we want more from him than sex and that we can all handle the past." 

 

His lover nodded. Mulder took a lingering look at the well-occupied bed and said, "This should be interesting." 

 

And, of course, Mulder was right. 

 

The End


End file.
